


darling, you look perfect tonight

by screamqueen18



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Craig has something special for Jeffrey.This is porn.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Kudos: 8





	darling, you look perfect tonight

They decided not to do anything special this year. There was a pandemic after all. But selfishly Craig wished for a night out, a romantic date night like what they used to have. Sure, Valentine’s Day is a manufactured holiday, but he wanted more than just a night at home. 

Craig carefully fingered the delicate lace, idly hooking a strap on the end of his finger as he eyed the intricate pattern. It would fit him perfectly, he knew that much. But now he was overthinking everything. Jeffrey had seen him in lingerie before. He had a whole drawer full of lacy slips and negligees that came out for special occasions. It just felt different, now that they had slipped into domestic complacency. They only had sex a few times a month, and date nights had almost completely vanished. Work always seemed to get in the way, especially once Jeffrey was promoted to partner at his firm. Realistically he knew it was normal. They’d been together for how long now? The honeymoon phase was long over. 

Craig hummed softly as he held up the bralette to his chest in the mirror, debating if he should just stuff everything back in the bag and wait for another time. 

He jumped when a throat cleared behind him and turned to see Jeffrey leaning against the doorway.

“Am I interrupting?” 

“No.” He answered honestly, turning back to the mirror. “I’m just deciding on what I should do with it.”

“I think you should put it on.” Jeffrey’s voice was husky as he straightened and crossed the room, picking up the bag on their bed. The matching panties and garter belt were in his hands and when Craig met his eyes through the mirror, they were dark with lust. 

He blushed, taking them from Jeffrey’s hands and disappeared into the closet. He needed the proper heels and stockings after all. 

The stockings were sheer, the tops lacy and black. He carefully clipped them to the garter belt before slipping into his favorite pair of pumps, the ones that made Jeffrey growl just under his breath. These were ones that made his legs look endlessly long and his ass especially fuckable. Craig straightened the straps on his shoulders, letting the open pattern of the lace lay flat across his chest. The deep neckline emphasized his chest, drawing attention to his collarbones. 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he'd been holding as he caught sight of himself in the full-length mirror. He looked good like this; his heart fluttered as he stepped out of the walk-in closet, seeing Jeffrey relaxed on the bed, leaning up against the headboard. 

Jeffrey let out a low groan as he let his eyes trail the length of Craig’s body. “Fuck baby, come here.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Jeffrey.” 

“Yes, yes it is.” Jeffrey caught Craig’s hand as he approached the bed, intertwining their fingers and lifting them up to his lips. “You look amazing.”

Craig faltered as Jeffrey’s lips brushed against his knuckles. “I thought I should do something special, since…”

“It’s been awhile hasn’t it?” Jeffrey placed a featherlight kiss on his palm before letting his lips trail over Craig’s ring finger, gently kissing the band encircling the digit. “Come here.”

Craig swallowed as he climbed on the bed, straddling Jeffrey. 

“I love that you’re doing this for me. I know I haven’t been the best husband, best partner, lately and I’m sorry.” One of Jeffrey’s hands came to rest on his upper thigh, his thumb gently stroking his hipbone over black lace and straps. The other let go of Craig’s hand and came up to rest on his face, cupping his jaw. 

Craig exhaled shakily, placing his hands on his husband’s stomach. “I just-”

Jeffrey cut him off, pulling Craig down for a kiss. “I know. I know, baby.”

Craig let his forehead rest against Jeffrey’s as he broke the kiss, feeling his thumb gently stroking along his face. He pulled back as Jeffrey’s thumb brushed against his bottom lip, sitting back on his heels and watching his husband’s face. 

Jeffrey let his thumb trace over Craig’s lips again, letting out a low moan as his tongue darted out to swirl around the digit. “Fuck, Craig.” Jeffrey groaned as he pressed his thumb into Craig’s mouth, his eyes darkening as the smaller man wrapped his lips around it. 

Craig pulled away, letting the finger slide out of his mouth with a soft pop. He moaned as Jeffrey pulled him into a heated kiss, teeth scraping against his bottom lip. Jeffrey’s hand slid from his hip to the back of his thigh, his fingers digging greedily into the flesh. A whine was pulled from his throat as Jeffrey dominated the kiss, easily beating his tongue into submission. 

Eventually the need for air was too great and Craig broke away, chest heaving. The hand that was cupping his jaw moved to his back, Jeffrey’s fingers tracing over the clasp of the bra. “You look so good like this.”

Craig flushed, biting down on his bottom lip as he stared at Jeffrey through hooded eyes. “Fuck me, Jeffrey.” 

Jeffrey groaned, and in an instant, Craig was on his back, legs wrapped loosely around Jeff’s waist as he stared down at him. Jeffrey settled between his legs comfortably and pressed him down into the mattress, devouring his lips. He whimpered into the kiss, rocking his hips against the erection he could feel through Jeffrey’s trousers. 

When they finally broke apart, Craig was flushed and breathless, his lips kiss swollen and red. Jeffrey leaned down again, trailing his lips over his jaw as he found the spot behind his ear that would always turn him into putty. 

“You’re so beautiful Craig. So perfect like this.” Jeffrey whispered against his skin, kissing down his neck to the base of his throat. A whine was torn from his throat as Jeffrey deliberately rocked his hips against his, smiling as he nipped and kissed heated skin. Craig would be wearing high collars for at least a week. 

Craig dug his nails into Jeffrey’s back, clinging to him desperately to ground himself against the pleasure. Jeffrey nipped at his collarbone, letting his lips trail along the freckles that stood out starkly against porcelain skin. He bit down harshly on Craig’s shoulder, smirking at the breathy moan that came from the smaller man. The lawyer kissed the spot in apology, soothing reddened skin with his tongue before he kissed down Craig’s chest; his hands traced over black lace. 

Jeffrey’s lips trailed down his sternum, nipping and kissing heated skin. He briefly dipped his tongue into Craig’s belly button, earning a soft moan that turned into a whimper as he kissed down to his hips. His fingers hooked into the edge of Craig’s panties, snapping them teasingly against his husband’s skin. He felt fingers tangling in his hair, as Craig’s grip tightened as Jeffrey’s lips sucked a dark mark into the crest of his hip bone. Craig let out a needy whine as Jeffrey skipped over his cock, nipping gently along the waistband of his panties before crawling back up his body to claim his lips. 

“Jeffrey, please.” Craig whined, bucking his hips up into the lawyer’s, seeking any type of friction. 

The younger man smiled into the kiss, pulling back to look down at his husband, flushed and desperate underneath him. Jeffrey sat back on his heels, pulling off his sweater as Craig’s hands immediately went for his belt, desperate to feel his naked skin pressed against his. 

Jeffrey climbed off the bed, wriggling out of his pants and boxers before turning back to Craig. He looked down at the smaller man underneath him, eyes closed with pleasure as he rubbed his leaking cock through black lace. 

He growled, slapping Craig’s hand away. Craig’s eyes flew open and he let out a needy whine, his hands reaching up to pull Jeffrey back on top of his body. 

“Don’t tease me Jeffrey, it’s been too long.” 

Jeffrey leaned down again, kissing the smaller man thoroughly and pinning his hands above his hand. Craig groaned into the kiss, desperately grinding his hips against Jeffrey’s. His husband pulled away, smirking as he setted back onto his heels and stared down at his love, flushed and panting underneath him. 

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself.” Jeffrey trailed his hands down Craig’s stomach, lightly tracing over the garter belt, before pulling back completely. Craig let out a whine at the loss of contact. 

“Hands and knees,” Jeffrey ordered as he reached over to the side table to grab a bottle of lube. 

Craig scrambled to turn over, looking back over his shoulder at Jeffrey as he readjusted his position. The lawyer smirked as he uncapped the lube, coating his fingers and rubbing them together to warm them up. Craig felt Jeffrey push his panties to the side and rocked backwards, desperate for the contact. A slick finger teasingly circled his hole, and Craig let out a breathy gasp, dropping to his elbows as his head fell forward into his arms. 

“Breathe for me,” Jeffrey soothed, gently working his finger into tight, wet heat as his other hand splayed across Craig’s back. Craig shuddered as he felt Jeffrey slowly insert another finger, curling them and working him open. He let out a desperate sob and rocked backward, searching for more. 

Jeffrey worked a third finger inside, scissoring them gently and gauging his tightness. “You’re so perfect, baby. Just like this, wet and wanting.” Craig let out a needy whine as Jeffrey pulled away, covering his cock with lube and stroking himself roughly. He gently pressed forward and moaned as the tip of his cock slid into tight heat. Jeffrey slowly rocked his hips, working more of his cock inside Craig. His walls were like a vice around him, squeezing tightly as he slowly pushed in. 

Craig moaned as he was filled, burying his face into his arms as he felt himself stretching to accommodate Jeffrey. The lawyer gripped Craig’s hips tightly as he worked the last third of his cock into his husband, cursing once he was fully seated inside him. 

“Fuck baby. You’re so tight around me.” Jeffrey groaned, stilling as he felt Craig’s walls fluttering around him. 

“It’s been awhile hasn’t it.” The lawyer teased as he slowly began thrusting into him. The smaller man gasped as Jeffrey’s cock brushed against his prostate and he thrust his hips backward. 

“Fuck me, Jeffrey. Please.” 

Jeffrey leaned forward, covering Craig with his body as he rocked his hips into him. His tongue traced over Craig’s shoulder as his thrusts increased in speed. His husband let out a whine as he bit down, hands clenching the comforter underneath them. 

He shifted his weight, rocking his hips faster and faster as he listened to Craig’s breathy whines and whimpers. His thrusts became more and more erratic as he neared the edge, harshly biting down on Craig’s shoulder as he came. 

Craig let out a whimper as he felt Jeffrey cum inside of him, clenching down hard around his cock. He was almost there, so close to the edge. He pressed his hips back, trying to find his own pleasure. Jeffrey’s thrusts slowed as Craig rocked, pulling back and gripping his hips tightly to stop their movement. 

Craig let out a desperate whine as he felt Jeffrey pull out, leaving him close to the edge and chasing an orgasm that wasn’t coming. 

“Jeffrey!” Craig whined, pushing himself up on his hands and glaring over his shoulder at his husband. 

The lawyer smirked at him and pulled him up to his knees, grabbing his hands as he kissed him roughly. He released Craig’s hands, placing them on his thighs and squeezing them. “Those stay there.”

Jeffrey smiled at the noise Craig made, sliding his hands up along the smaller man’s arms and over the straps of the bralette. He kissed along the back of Craig’s neck as he gently unclasped it, and slid it off his body. 

“You’re such a tease.” Craig moaned, gripping his thighs tightly as Jeffrey’s fingers unclasped the garter belt, detaching it from his stockings. The lawyer pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, humming against his skin as his hand trailed over Craig’s panties, teasing his throbbing erection. Craig rocked his hips into Jeffrey’s hand, groaning in relief at the pressure. “Let me cum.”

“Not quite yet.” Jeffrey teased, squeezing him lightly before pulling away and pressing Craig onto the bed. “On your back, hands by your sides.” 

He scrambled to obey as Jeffrey situated himself over him. The lawyer leaned down, placing a kiss to a sharp hip bone, his hands sliding off Craig’s thigh highs. A kiss was placed on his inner thigh, and another behind his knee as Jeffrey slowly worked the stocking off, being careful not to tear it. Craig desperately clenched the bedding as Jeffrey continued to tease and torture him. 

Jeffrey placed a soft kiss to the arch of his foot before turning to his other leg, and slowly sliding the stocking off, peppering kisses along newly bared skin. 

“Such a tease.” Craig softly moaned as Jeffrey made his way back up his body, turning his attention to his panties. His husband smiled, kissing the skin above the waistband before slowly sliding them off. He let out a sigh of relief as his cock sprang free, slapping against his stomach as Jeffrey settled above him. 

“You look perfect like this, spread out and wanting.” Jeffrey leaned down, his arousal pressing against Craig’s inner thigh as he kissed him gently. “So perfect for me.”

Craig sighed into the kiss as he felt the blunt head of Jeffrey’s cock nudging his legs further apart as he shifted. Jeffrey reached down and aligned himself with Craig’s entrance before pushing in slowly, letting out a groan as he felt Craig’s walls fluttering and stretching around his cock. 

He slid in smoothly, giving Craig a minute to adjust before he pulled back, rocking his hips slowly. Craig’s legs were wrapped tightly around his hips, pulling him into his body. He shifted his position, carefully maneuvering Craig’s leg over his shoulder, shifting the other one up higher on his waist as he leaned back down, stretching him wide open as he slowly rocked his hips forward.

Craig let out a gasp as Jeffrey slid deeper inside of him, clenching down tightly as the head of Jeffrey’s cock brushed against his prostate. He instinctively rocked his hips up as Jeffrey found the spot again and again with each slow thrust into his body. 

His hands clutched at Jeffrey’s back, his nails digging into his skin as pure pleasure coursed through his body. Craig gasped into Jeffrey’s mouth as he leaned down, kissing him roughly as they both were brought closer and closer to the edge. 

“Cum for me.” Jeffrey groaned, wrapping his hand around Craig’s leaking cock and stroking him. Craig writhed under him, letting out breathy gasps and whimpers as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He thrust erratically into Jeffrey’s hand as he felt Jeffrey cumming inside of him for the second time. Craig let out a strangled scream, arching up into Jeffrey, spots blinking in and out of his vision as he came hard. 

Craig’s eyes fluttered open at the feeling of kisses being peppered across his skin. His lips curled into a smile at the sight of Jeffrey wrapped protectively around his body. 

“Hi.” He rasped, wincing at the rough sound of his voice. 

“Hi yourself,” Jeffrey teased, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. “I made you pass out. That hasn’t happened in a while.”

Craig rolled his eyes, as Jeffrey traced his fingers over flushed and sweaty skin. “It’s been a while.”

“Clearly we need to do this more often.” Craig opened his mouth to retort, but broke into a gasp as Jeffrey teasingly rocked his hips into him. 

“It’s too much.” He gasped as Jeffrey pressed another kiss to his lips before slowly pulling out of him. “Sensitive.” He let out a soft whimper as Jeffrey rolled back on top of him, shifting his weight so he could feel every inch of his body against his oversensitized skin. 

“Jeffrey.” Craig breathed as the lawyer slowly rocked his hips again. “I can’t, it’s too much.”

“Your body says otherwise.” He groaned as he felt his cock stirring against Jeffrey’s hip, his hand wrapping around it as he pressed Craig down into the mattress. 

“Fuck baby,” Jeffrey moaned as he stroked him, his own cock now hard and pressing against his stomach. “The things you do to me.” 

Jeffrey shifted his position, aligning their bodies and wrapping his hand around both of their cocks. Craig’s hips jerked up as Jeffrey slid against him, his grip tightening at the sensation. Craig cried out as his cock twitched, precum dripping down the shaft. “Fuck Jeffrey!” 

Jeffrey leaned down, connecting their lips together as he rocked his hips earnestly. Craig kissed back desperately, completely overwhelmed by his husband. His thighs fell open wider as pleasure began to build, his hips snapping up as he gasped into Jeffrey’s mouth. 

He felt the throb of Jeffrey’s cock against his, sending him closer to the edge. “More,” he gasped. Jeffrey grunted in response, kissing down his neck to his rock hard nipples. 

“Yes, yes! Jeffrey!” Jeffrey’s tongue traced over a diamond-hard peak before he bit down, tugging roughly. It was enough to send him over the edge again, his back arching as he pressed his body against Jeffrey’s and came all over his chest. 

Jeffrey rocked his hips harder, chasing his own pleasure. He buried his face into Craig’s chest as he came, moaning into his skin. “Fuck. Fuck baby.”

Craig collapsed bonelessly into the bed, cock twitching and his senses heightened at the overstimulation. Jeffrey rolled off of him and onto his back as he came down from his high. “Fuck baby. We really need to do that more often.”

He reached out for Craig who shifted so he was curled into his side, head resting on his shoulder. Jeffrey gently stroked his back as he cuddled into him, a sigh escaping at the comforting touch. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Jeffrey.”

Jeffrey pulled Craig further into him, grabbing one of his legs and so it was draped across his body. The smaller man snuggled into his body happily, his eyes fluttering shut in exhaustion. “Happy Valentine’s Day baby. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing m/m smut and I'm definitely still learning, so please be gentle. (And also why we're ignoring the male refractory period) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
